1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to apparatus to assist leg amputees having only a thigh stump in riding a conventional or exercise bicycle.
2. Prior Art.
One of the major problems facing above knee and below knee leg amputees is exercising the muscles in the remaining part of the leg. This is particularly true wherein only a thigh stump remains. The present practice of the industry is to utilize a weight and pulley assembly that attachs to the thigh stump and which the amputee lifts with his thigh stump. Although such an assembly does provide the exercise necessary for the thigh muscles, it does not provide cardiovascular exercise of any appreciable amount. Another difficulty is the uncomfortableness of prior art exercising devices. Still another difficulty is the disinterest the amputee develops because of the boredom in using the device.
One example of prior art devices for reducing leg spasms utilized for paraplegics and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,502 entitled "Exerciser for Disabled Persons" issued to Gilbert E. Peters on Sept. 6, 1983. However, such a device is not designed for use by amputees to exercise thigh muscles.